


The Lovers

by Imasuky



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Big Clit, Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant for Female Protagonist Timeline, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Double Dildos, F/F, Fingerfucking, Honesty, I mean I guess? I don't really know what Scent Kink is, Lesbian Sex, Mild Mind Control, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Senpai Notices, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: August 2016. While investigating a shadow, Mitsuru and Yukari fall under its power.





	The Lovers

Yukari sat up slowly. Her head felt...strange. It was like the hazy state of just coming out a very deep sleep. But she hadn't fallen asleep, at least not as far as she could remember. Not that she usually remembered falling asleep. But she usually could at least recall where she had fallen asleep. And she certainly didn't remember falling asleep in a garishly decorated room like this.

The walls were all light pink, a bright enough shade that they were difficult to become accustomed to. There were several standing lamps with red shades casting dim, lurid light over everything. There were a few cheap potted plants, some basic furniture with tacky purple covering...looked like a hotel room? She frowned. Why was she at a hotel?

Looking down at herself, Yukari blushed, and her confusion grew. She was wearing a nearly see-through pink nightgown with nothing under it. She jumped up and tried to cover herself with her hands. Unfortunately, a pair of pert breasts which usually were fitted comfortably in a B cup, and a toned figure with small but girlish hips, were more than her two small hands could obscure. She tugged at the hem of the gown, at least trying to cover her womanhood somewhat. Her efforts were in vain; the clothing did not go far enough down. Her soft, clean-shaven quim was completely visible, as was her clit. That, in particular, was a source of embarrassment for her. Yukari's clit was a little on the large side, enough that the hood of skin didn't cover it, leaving the sensitive bud almost fully exposed at all times.

Maybe there were more clothes nearby. Perhaps she had taken them off before going to sleep? Looking around herself, she saw that she had been sitting on a large, heart-shaped bed. It was fully made, and there were no signs of any other clothing that might have been hers anywhere near it. Nor could she see any elsewhere in the room. On a whim, Yukari looked up above her, but all that she saw there was that the ceiling was covered with a giant mirror.

Yukari shook her head, trying to think, trying to remember how she got here, and why she was dressed in such a manner. It didn't seem right. She would never wear something so lewd to bed, even in her own home, let alone in a place such as this. And for that matter, she would never come to a place that seemed so shady to begin with.

She began to wrack her mind trying to recall something, anything that could help with the current situation. But she couldn't remember a single detail, at least not clearly. She knew that she had been with her friends, and that they were doing something important. Something that could affect the whole world.

For a second she seemed to recall exactly why she was here. The Lovers! They had been...they'd been looking for the Lovers, because...but then...they...

...something. Yukari growled in frustration as the details evaporated from her mind as quickly as they'd formed. She'd had the answer for a moment, she knew she had, but it was gone now. Maybe if she concentrated, she could remember again. Remember why she was here...

Before she could act on this, however, a sound caught her attention. It was the sound of water running. But that wasn't all...there was a faint moaning, as well. It seemed to be coming from a door on the far side of the room; she had only just noticed it. The door was frosted glass. Behind it, Yukari could see the outline of someone moving.

Maybe they knew why she was here. Maybe they could tell her what she could almost remember.

Approaching, she opened the door, and was shocked by what she saw. It looked to be a bathroom, although one in which the namesake completely dominated the room. A huge bath, heart-shaped like the bed, took up most of the room's space, with the other amenities of a restroom crammed in the corner as a second thought. Much more noteworthy, however, was that on the edge of the tub was Mitsuru Kirijo, who was sitting, legs splayed, with a shower head pressed against her crotch.

Maybe normally she would have averted her eyes immediately, and yelped out an embarrassed apology. Turned around, backed away, shut the door...normal responses. But something about this moment, in this room, made Yukari more honest than she would have normally been. She just looked on, with a hint of envy and desire.

Like any sane woman, Yukari had always thought Mitsuru was stunningly beautiful. But seeing her like this, nude and in the throes of self pleasure...her eyes fluttering in bliss as she ran her pink tongue along her plump red lips...her long red hair hung loose around her, framing her face perfectly. Her ample chest shuddered with every breath as rivulets of water and sweat dripped down them. Her rosy pink nipples standing erect, her left hand teasing them even more...her toned and muscular belly arced forward as she pressed the shower head into her cunny, long, lithesome legs twitching. She seemed so lost in ecstasy that she didn't notice her voyeur. Or she simply didn't care.

Yukari swallowed hard as she tried to tear her eyes away, or to speak. To do anything, anything at all, but just stare, stare and wait for that shower head to move just a little so that she could get an unobstructed view of that tender and precious place.

Mitsuru turned her head and opened her eyes, locked them with Yukari's. “I know you are there. Spying like this is a bit beneath you, isn't it?” she asked sternly in that signature slightly cold voice, though now there was a warmth in it. A warmth that Yukari could feel spreading through her whole body, though it did seem to be gathering in her belly.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open. The scent of rose soap and raw sex hit her. She shifted on her feet, still trying to cover herself a little as Mitsuru stared her down. With the other girl's harsh stare, Yukari felt almost like a child who had been caught doing something wrong. It was a very familiar feeling for Yurkai, when it came to Mitsuru. Something about her just gave her such an air of power and authority. Even nude and masturbating, there was something unarguably regal about her.

“Come over here,” Mitsuru said firmly, as she turned off the water and set the shower head aside. With it gone, Yukari could at last see Mitsuru's quim. A thick bush of chestnut hair, curly even while matted and soaked, surrounded the slightly parted pink lips. Her small clit was peeking out ever so slightly from arousal.

“I said to come over here,” Mitsuru repeated evenly.

Not wanting to disobey - not even being able to think of doing so, really - Yukari began to walk forward, which was a little awkward with her arms trying to cover her body, her eyes locked onto the flawless figure of the other girl in front of her. She missed a small wet spot on the slick tile, and slipped forward.

Rather than hitting the floor or the edge of the tub, Yukari found herself in the arms of Mitsuru. She could feel the dampness of her skin, smell the hint of soap and shampoo on her body. Mitsuru looked her in the eyes.

“You've been wanting to see me like this for some time, haven't you?” Mitsuru asked calmly. Her tone became low, and husky. “I could tell that you were looking at me with the same kind of eyes that many men have. But...there was something more than just desire.”

Yukari couldn't take her eyes off of Mitsuru's lips. They were so plump, soft, and wet looking. With each word she spoke, her pearly white teeth would flash, neat and perfect. “There was admiration, as well.” Her tongue brushed against those gleaming teeth. It was pink and tender.

“You look up to me. Why?” she asked, her tone making it clear that she genuinely did not understand.

Yukari's mind took a few moments to process what she had just been asked. Why would Mitsuru need to question that? It should be obvious. How could anything in the world be more obvious than why Yukari, or anyone, would look up to Mitsuru Kirijo?

“Because you are so strong, so beautiful,” Yukari answered, nearly breathless. Though her mind swam at the idea that such a question could be asked, she hadn't needed even a second of thought to find its answer. She had known it for so long. Every time she saw Mitsuru, she couldn't help but feel a pang of envy for everything about the older girl.

Mitsuru gave a small laugh. “I am not as much of either of those things as you think,” she said. Letting Yukari go, she took a step back, so that she was standing with the shallow water in the tub encasing her heels, and she ran her hands along her perfect body.

“There are many parts of myself that I hide, because I am ashamed. But the one that I have hidden the most is that I am weak, and lustful,” she said, licking her lips. “I'm constantly trying to suppress my lust.

“I want so badly to show my body to someone, anyone, perhaps everyone. To drink in the perverse and base desires for me,” she told Yukari with a pleased sigh, her eyes closed. “You, by far most of all, fill me with that hunger.”

Yukari felt her heart skip a beat. She had no idea that Mitsuru would feel like this about her. That Mitsuru Kirijo, _the_ Mitsuru Kirijo, could give a second thought about her, let alone feel desire for Yukari? It wasn't even something she would have thought to hope for.

“I'm not sure what is happening here...I know something is strange,” Mitsuru remarked, her closed eyes suddenly screwing tighter, her expression confused. "How can it be that I can tell you this, the truth about me, with such ease? I can remember feeling such fear and shame for these feelings...Why is it so simple now? It must be connected to where we are, and how we got here, things that I cannot remember..."

Her eyes suddenly opened, and the confusion left her face, replaced by pleased, calm certainty. Yukari somehow knew that it was not because whatever had made Yukari forget that important detail a few minutes ago had also taken Mitsuru's confusion away. Mitsuru had genuinely just cast her concern aside.

“But I don't care. I know that whatever was happening before was very important. But I also know that this...is much, much more important,” she stated, letting Yukari go.

Mitsuru looked Yukari over, and Yukari began to try and cover herself once more. But a sharp look in Mitsuru's eyes stopped her. She put her arms down by her side, and let Mitsuru's gaze move along her body.

“Undress,” Mitsuru softly ordered.

Yukari hesitated for a moment. This wasn't right...was it? Yukari would never act like this. Mitsuru would never act like this. Something was influencing them, controlling them, making them...forcing them to face themselves and each other, in frank honesty instead of the layers of conscious repressions they had formed in their personalities. She tried to remember again, to recall why she was here. For the briefest moment she could start to remember again. A single word entered her mind: SEES.

The meaning of the word was lost on her at the moment she remembered it. She knew it was something important, but when she tried to focus on it, to find its meaning, her head began to pound. It was not painful, but it was still far from pleasant. It was a distracting annoyance.

“Why are you so reluctant?” Mitsuru asked. She was not hurt or angry, merely curious. “I want to see you as bare as I am now. What reason do you have to deny me this? I have shared with you one of my deepest held secrets, and I feel so much more free for it. I want the same for you. And I want you.”

Mitsuru's words mixed with the droning pounding in her head.

“If you do the same, you will feel better, and we can be closer,” Mitsuru pointed out. “You want that, don't you? To deepen our bond?”

Yukari's confusion was burned away in an instant with this question, this question which called on the fundamental desire within Yukari upon which every interaction with and complicated emotion she had about Mitsuru was founded. Mitsuru had been right before: there were important things going on, that they had been taken from, but they were not as important as this. SEES, whatever it was, mattered very much...but not compared to this. The reason she was here, the reason they could feel and say nothing but bare, raw truth, these things were important to know, eventually. But at this moment, they didn't matter. Not at all.

Only this moment mattered. Only Mitsuru mattered.

Yukari slid out of her nightgown, letting it fall to the floor in a pile around her feet. Now naked, she could feel her heart racing. She was fully exposed, to the person whose judgment mattered most. The only person whose judgment could ever matter: perfection.

“It's true that I've been attracted to you since the day I met you,” Yukari admitted without a single quiver in her voice. “Attracted in a way I've never felt attracted to anyone else. It's more than lust, or even love, although those are important parts of it. You are very, very beautiful. But more than that...there is something about you, that makes you seem so distant. Unreachable. I feel like no matter how hard I try, I could never reach the same sort of level you are at,” she said honestly.

Yukari took a breath, and the final, real truth about her soul was released. “I can't help but want to strive to be worth your attention. And even that seems so high a level that I'm not sure I'll ever reach it."

Mitsuru grabbed her, slender but powerful arms wrapping around her waist. She pulled her in close, eyes locked. For a second, Yukari thought that Mitsuru's eyes had a tinge of pink to them. It was strange, but the droning started again, and she brushed it aside. It must be the lights in the room. All the lights were pink.

Mitsuru took Yukari's hand and placed it against her own breasts. Her fingers nearly sank into the soft mound of flesh. She could feel the hard nub of her erect nipple pressing into her palm. But there was something that was even more important in her mind: the slow, rhythmic thump of Mitsuru's heart.

“Can you feel it?” the stern woman asked, no, demanded. “Can you feel how fast my pulse got when you touched me?”

Yukari could feel it. The longer she stayed in contact with her, the faster she could feel the woman's heart beating.

“This is the feeling I have,  _every time_  I'm near you. Do you feel the same?” Mitsuru asked, placing her other hand on Yukari's breast. The moment Mitsuru's hand came to rest on her, Yukari felt her own heart skip for just a second, before it began to pump all the faster.

“I see that you do,” Mitsuru mused with a half smile. Yukari nodded wordlessly.

Mitsuru then frowned. “But that is hardly the only place that is affected by you,” she continued, guiding Yukari's hand along her stomach. Yukari could feel every line of muscle. So sleek and tight, and her skin so smooth and soft. Though she was in very good shape herself, Yukari still couldn’t help but feel envy, once again, for this woman. She simply wasn't built in the same way, in the perfect way.

Yukari was an archer. Mitsuru was a warrior. A leader on the front lines, in mind and body. She had a body like iron and willow, adamant but flexible. She showed no fear getting in as close as she could during fights, because no opponent would ever truly match her balanced power.

Yukari's hand was guided lower. She could feel the soft hair of Mitsuru's cunny, warm and wet with arousal, and from the shower she had been using. Mitsuru gasped slightly the second Yukari touched the soft lips of her quim.

“You interrupted me right when I was on the edge. You will take responsibility,” Mitsuru declared.

Yukari nodded, and began to move her fingers, slowly, lightly. She traced her fingertips along the length of Mitsuru's slit. Each tiny caress, every small stroke earned a new gasp and moan. Mitsuru kept her eyes locked with Yukari's, staring deep into her as she gasped in ecstasy.

Yukari could feel how close she was bringing the other girl, could see it in her eyes, half closed and glazed with pleasure. Suddenly Yukari felt a surge of boldness. She didn't remember the night before this moment that had brought them here, but she certainly remembered every single other night she had spent since the moment she had first laid eyes on the woman holding her now. And this was a moment she had envisioned in her mind on each and every one of those other evenings, sometimes consciously, sometimes only after slumber took her. She wasn't going to let this chance slip away without doing everything she could to savor it. Yukari had no idea how long this would last, or if it was even real...but temporary, illusory, or better, Yukari was going to make this the moment in which she finally proved that she was worthy of the eye of Mitsuru Kirijo.

Moving her fingers up, she found Mitsuru's clit, and held it between them. Teasing and stroking the small nub, she tilted her head forward and kissed her. Yukari slipped her tongue into Mitsuru's mouth, coiling her tongue around the other woman's. She pressed her lips against her with all the passion she could. Reaching back with her other hand, she cupped the toned and firm cheek of Mitsuru's ass, digging her nails in ever so slightly she massaged the taut muscular behind.

Mitsuru seemed to be caught slightly off guard, but recovered within a moment. She began to return the kiss, working her tongue against Yukari's. At the same time, she moved her hand to Yukari's ass, kneading it the same way as she was receiving.

Yukari doubled her focus on Mitsuru's clit, rubbing it tenderly with her fingertip. She traced small circles, and then small hearts, and soon enough stimulated the redhead to the brink. Mitsuru began to moan and writhe into the kiss, her body shaking and nearly giving out. She sank into Yukari for support as she came. Yukari's heart spun with sheer, heady happiness at what she had accomplished.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Mitsuru looked into Yukari's eyes.

“The bed. Now." Her tone was firm steel, but there was love in it.

Helping her still-recovering senpai just a little, Yukari led her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. By then, Mitsuru had recovered enough to easily push Yukari onto the bed.

The bed sank under her weight. It was a plush, soft mattress that almost seemed like it was trying to swallow the girl. The feeling of the silk sheets against her bare skin sent a tingle through Yukari's body. It was so much better than anything she had felt before. Warm and soft, it felt almost like Mitsuru's own skin, but different in a way she couldn't try to describe.

Then Mitsuru was on the bed. as well, leaning over the smaller girl, arms on either side with her breasts hanging perfectly, so that her nipples were nearly brushing Yukari's.

Mitsuru leaned in, nearly kissing Yukari, but not quite. She only let her lips brush against the girl's, before moving down. Mitsuru pressed her lips tenderly against Yukari's neck, kissing and letting her tongue dart out, tracing against her soft skin. She moved down lower, licking, nipping gently as she reached Yukari's collar bone. She lingered for a few moments, before continuing her path downward. She soon reached Yukari's small but perky breasts.

“You have such beautiful breasts,” Mitsuru observed in a low, husky voice. “Just the right size, neither too small to hold within my hands, nor too large to appeal to your delicate balance.” She flicked her tongue against one nipple. Yukari took a sharp breath, and dug her nails into the soft sheets, feeling them bunch in her hands. For a moment she wondered if Mitsuru's hair would feel better in her fingers.

“I could spend an hour on these alone,” Mitsuru murmured to herself, as she wrapped her lips around the hardened nub, sucking softly while working her tongue on the very tip. She spent several moments with this sweet treatment, before moving to the other, giving it the same pleasure.

Yukari shifted her weight, moaning in pleasure as she was teased. The silk rubbed against her thighs, clinging to the wetness that was gently dripping down them. This was better, oh, far better than any of the dreams she had had of this moment. So many nights she had fantasized about what kind of lover Mitsuru would be. Always, the woman was dominant but gentle, passionate and loving with the same undeniable, iron authority in every movement.

And that's just how she was now, but she was also so, so much more tender, so much slower. She was taking her time, making each motion mean so very much. Yukari's fantasies had been ignorant of such drawn out delight, never considering the possibility that a proud, dominant lover burning with passion could also be slow, steady, and bring pleasure as sweet as it was burning.

Earlier, Yukari had been so pleased and proud of her ability give pleasure to Mitsuru; now those efforts seemed clumsy and graceless in comparison, even if Mitsuru had clearly had no complaints with them. But that was okay...it was simply one more part of Mitsuru's perfection that Yukari could not equal. But she could approach that perfection close enough to have made her senpai's breath short, her body quake, her eyes close in swimming, fiery bliss...to have drawn every fleeting mote of Mitsuru's attention to Yukari for that instant of climax. And that was enough. It was, in fact, everything.

Moving away from Yukari's breasts, Mitsuru kept her downward progression. She placed a series of feather-light kisses all along Yukari's toned belly, only stopping to linger on her navel. Looking down, Yukari's eyes met with Mitsuru's as the redhead's long, slender tongue traced along her bellybutton, before dipping into it. Yukari's breath hitched. Mitsuru teased her navel for a few seconds, letting her tongue move in small, tight circles, lapping in and out. Almost like a preview of what she was building toward.

Yukari had to suppress a groan of needy desire. As much as she wanted, as much as her body burned, to have her quim blessed by that elegant and skillful tongue, she couldn't help but savor every teasing lick, so much that she almost wished the moment she needed so badly would never come. And the look of lust and desire that filled Mitsuru's eyes was...it was thoroughly enchanting. She was so engrossed in the task that the world could be ending at this moment, and she wouldn't care. Perhaps it was. Perhaps that was what had been so important that they had forgotten. Even if so, Mitsuru would still have been right. This, this and them, was still more important. Mitsuru was focused only on pleasing her lover, and she was going to do it to the very best of her ability.

That was one of the things that Yukari loved and admired most about Mitsuru, her dedication and passion in everything she did. No matter how trivial, she would accept nothing less than perfection, the perfection that only Mitsuru Kirijo could accomplish. And considering that right now the task was pleasing Yukari, all the better.

Mitsuru moved down those last few inches. At last Yukari could feel her breath on her core. Hot and heavy...somehow, not what Yukari would have expected, yet the only way it could be for this woman. Mitsuru took a deep, luxurious breath, and held it in, clearly savoring the scent. Yukari had never imagined anything so erotic.

“They say smell is the sense most closely linked to memory,” Mitsuru told her, voice deep and rich as she took another great breath, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling. “Whatever has brought us here, whatever has burned away the deceit of our minds to leave nothing but the truth of us...will not last, Yukari. We must leave here and return to whatever it is we cannot remember eventually. I don't know if we will remember this. Even if we do, the rest of us will return with our memory, the facades we've built around our shame and desire and need that kept us from this. We'll go back to...complicated."

Yukari was silent, her eyes, now watering slightly, gazing into Mitsuru's calm, comprehending ones. She knew every word was true, even as the fuzzy pounding tried to distract her again. She nodded her understanding.

"So, I want to burn this scent into my memory, Takeba. I will take this bewitching scent of you, of our truth to one another, into me so strongly that every breath I take near you forever after will bring me back here, to this very moment,” she decreed, pressing her nose into Yukari's crotch. She buried herself in the alley of the girl's thighs, and inhaled as deeply as she could, imprinting love into her mind deeper than any spell or social necessity would ever be able to reach.

Yukari lay, and enjoyed the sensation, strange but pleasing on a physical and spiritual level, of Mitsuru's actions. There was a wetness on her cheeks, and she realized that she was crying, softly, in joy. Mitsuru was giving her the greatest gift she possibly could, fulfilling the driving need upon which everything Yukari felt for the woman was derived. Mitsuru was making it so that Yukari would now, forever, have the attention of Mitsuru Kirijo when she was near. This was not a moment in her life in which Yukari had earned the notice of Mitsuru...this was a gesture of permanence; Yukari had earned a place in Mitsuru's mind forever.

Should she reciprocate? Should Yukari also attempt to imprint a remembrance of this moment of love and truth between them that she, too, would never lose? It seemed right to, and yet, she knew there was no reason to do so. It would be enough for Mitsuru to feel it, and know and remember this, and make a place in her gaze for Yukari. Yukari would wait, wait through enchanted amnesia or self-created walls of doubt and social customs, until the truth being buried deep within Mitsuru would finally break free, as it would, as the truth does, always, and they would return to this. To what they were meant to be.

Mitsuru lifted her head, smiling widely, the triumph in her expression clear at what she had just done and what would now, someday, inexorably be. She didn't say a single word, before she lowered herself again, and in a single, painfully slow motion, ran her tongue from the bottom of Yukari's slit up to the top. She stopped just short of the girl's swollen clit, and Yukari let out a small, quivering squeal. Mitsuru looked up at Yukari for a second, smiling.

“So plump,” she mused gently about the firm little bit before her, blowing across it and sending shivers through the other girl's body. “It looks so vulnerable...exposed. It must be particularly enjoyable to have more area to enjoy when you touch yourself."

Yukari shook her head. “I wouldn't know. I'm a little too nervous to touch it when I masturbate. It's...really sensitive,” she said.

Mitsuru licked her lips, before planting a kiss directly on the tender bud. Yukari let out a shocked cry of pleasure at a new sensation of pleasure beyond any she had known before. Mitsuru began to lash her tongue with all her might. She sucked softly and brought her hand up, then slipped a few fingers easily into Yukari's wet quim. Her long, slender fingers effortlessly found Yukari's most sensitive spots and stroked them.

Yukari's cries of pleasure became a squeal as her entire body shook. Her mind went white for a moment. In that moment, all of her memories came flooding back. She knew exactly why she was here.

Yukari bolted upright into a sitting position. Mitsuru started to pull her into a kiss, but as tempting as it was, she knew that the other girl's actions weren't her own. Or...or rather that the other girl's actions were _too much_ her own. Yukari did what she wanted to do least, and pushed Mitsuru away.

“Mitsuru-senpai, you need to snap out of this!” she said, voice trembling a little. “We need to find Minako, and Akihiko.”

“Why?” Mitsuru asked, mild but genuine curiosity upon her face. “We have each other. That's more than enough.”

Yukari started to protest, but Mitsuru pushed her onto her back and kissed her. The moment their lips touched, all the thoughts and memories evaporated again from Yukari's mind. The only thing she could think of was how wonderful the kiss felt, how right. Mitsuru's lips were so soft, so warm, and the way her tongue slipped into Yukari's own mouth, gracefully and lovingly caressing her tongue and inner cheek...

Mitsuru broke the kiss, looking down at Yukari, her eyes glowing with that faint pink. It wasn't as beautiful as their natural color. But it was still lovely; everything about her always was.

“I think this place should have something...” Mitsuru said, reaching to a stand by the bed. She opened a drawer, and after a few seconds pulled out an item that made Yukari flush with embarrassment and excitement: a double-ended dildo, the same pink as was within Mitsuru's eyes.

Mitsuru lifted herself for a moment, and slipped one end into herself. “Are a you virgin?” Mitsuru asked, gently. "There may be some pain if you are."

“Yes. But I tore my hymen a long time ago,” Yukari answered. Mitsuru had easily taken the toy into herself, Yukari noted; perhaps her senpai was not as unfamiliar with carnality as Yukari would have assumed. The thought was reassuring. As ever, her senpai's experienced hand would be a guide for Yukari.

“Then I'm glad to be your first,” Mitsuru replied with her trademark small, pleased smile, as she pressed the tip of the phallus against the entrance of Yukari's quim. With nearly agonizing slowness, she pushed the toy in.Yukari groaned at the feeling of being stretched and filled. The toy was so much thicker than her own fingers, and its shape was perfect for hitting all the most sensitive places at once. Inch by inch the toy worked its way into Yukari's pussy. Mitsuru reached down and began to rub her own clit, gasping.

“Touch yourself,” she commanded, panting as she locked eyes with Yukari. Caught up in the erotic energy that seemed to fill the air, Yukari did just that, and excited as she was, pleasured now by both toy and digits, and under the hawk-like gaze of the woman who loved her, Yukari came.

For a moment, a moment in that searing bliss that pulsed through her, her mind became clear again. The knowledge of what was happening and the pleasure of it left her torn. She knew that she should stop, that this was wrong. And yet, much, much more than it was wrong, it was right.

Fighting was painful, this was pleasurable. Fighting was hard, this was easy. Fighting seemed so pointless sometimes, this felt like it was the whole meaning to living.

Yukari's internal debate was settled when Mitsuru gave a final push, and the toy was as deep as it could go into either girl. Mitsuru began to pump her hips slowly, pulling out, then pushing back in again.

Yukari wrapped her legs around Mitsuru's waist and put her arms around her neck, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Tongues wrapped around each other as both girls let themselves go, no longer trying to resist the passion and hunger they had for each other. Yukari began to rock her hips in time with Mitsuru's thrusts, now knowing full well what she had forgotten, and not caring. Hands trailing over every inch of each other, they both rocked against one another, faster and harder, until finally, they cried out in united climax.

The burst of pleasure seemed to finally clear Mitsuru's head. For a few seconds, Mitsuru sat, looking down at Yukari, her eyes still hazed and pink. But soon they returned to normal. Her face went bright red as she stood up, letting the toy fall gracelessly on the bed. She turned her back to Yukari. There was silence for a moment.

“We were both controlled, right?” Mitsuru asked, sounding unsure of herself.

Yukari knew that this was the only way Mitsuru could have responded. She knew that her senpai was not ready for the raw truth their hearts kept hidden within, and she knew, really, that she herself wasn't at a point that she could accept it, either. But these words created a cold, betrayed ache in her chest all the same. But she must go along with it. It would be for the best.

“Y-Yeah, yes, I mean...there's no way you'd act like that?” Yukari asked. “You'd never...” She trailed off.

“I think we should get dressed,” Mitsuru said, back still to Yukari as though not seeing her could hide the quivers in the old girl's tone. “I believe our clothing is resting near the door.”

Mitsuru walked over to the door, and just as she had said, there was a basket with their clothing laying neatly folded in it. Mitsuru got dressed silently, and kept her back turned as she waited for Yukari to do the same. Not saying anything herself, Yukari began to dress as well.

Just as well. Just as well. Things were too...complicated right now. They probably always would be, in fact. Best to just...ignore this. Forget it. It would go away.

Except that when Mitsuru held open the door to the now fully dressed Yukari to allow her to exit this strange room, and Yukari passed her by, and Mitsuru happened to be inhaling at that moment...a strange look flitted across the girl's face, just for a moment. As though she had suddenly caught a slight smell of something, something that held importance to her, deep within, so strong that it was surprising. And Yukari realized that it wouldn't go away. Because Mitsuru hadn't wanted it to. It was just buried a little right now, beneath a flimsy covering of circumstances and shallow embarrassments. And someday, when those had been cleared away a little, when Mitsuru and Yukari had been able to make things just a little less complicated between them...the truth would grow and unite them once more.

Yukari smiled, and a weight was lifted from her heart. She put this matter out of her mind, now, content to focus on SEES' mission once more. The truth would come again when it was ready and right...and the Lovers would find themselves again for good.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 2 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it.
> 
> I have been reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them. This is the final story to receive this treatment. From this point, everything I post will be a new work! Thank you for your readership of my older stories.


End file.
